


Birthday Sex

by asexysteve



Series: Steve and Bucky Make It Work [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: Steve, Bucky, a sex toy, and birthday sex.





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Steve is consenting to sexual behavior even if he does express disgust and discomfort with it. Steve is a mostly non-sexual asexual who engaged in sexual encounters on a very limited basis with his long time partner: Bucky. 
> 
> Please feel free to read part one for more background, though both fics are written to stand alone.

Bucky gasps softly as he settles slowly in Steve's lap. He lets his head fall back, long hair tickling across his naked skin as he shimmies a little, adjusting the hard plastic inside of him just where he wants it for now. Steve's holding the base of it in his hand, resting it against his thigh for support to hold it steady so Bucky can do whatever he wants with it. 

Bucky's panting softly, already excited and worked up since Steve suggested it as an alternative to actual sex. He'd fingered himself open in the bathroom, working himself up good so they wouldn't be doing this too long since sexual stuff still disgusted Steve. Bucky curls forward, resting his forehead against the top of Steve's head, shivering as long strands slide over his shoulder and collect between them. 

They share breathes, Bucky's panting and Steve's steady. Bucky closes his eyes and just languishes in the pleasure he feels before Steve slides a big hand into the small of his back and pulls the brunet forward, shifting the unforgiving plastic within him in the most delightful way. Bucky cries out, fisting his hands in Steve's shirt as he rides the phrasing waves.

“You alright?” Steve asks softly, sliding his other hand through Bucky's hair.

Bucky shivers on his lap and nods.

This, sitting in Bucky's bedroom with a dildo shoved into his boyfriend, is all for Bucky. Steve was proud of himself when he'd made the suggestion, proud that he'd found an alternative to having to be physically involved. He hates complaining, especially because they're only sexual three times a year, but he's glad that Bucky was amenable. Steve hadn't even wanted to finger Bucky open, which Bucky took gracefully. Had even grinned cockily when he came sauntering out of the bathroom, condom on his erection.

And even now, he's not doing anything more than sitting here as a prop for Bucky. 

“Hold it still, babe,” Bucky mutters softly before he lifts his lithe body out of Steve's lap. There's a soft moan as the plastic slides free from Bucky's body and Steve can't stop the grimace as lube slides down the exposed plastic. It's a necessary evil to make this all easier for Bucky, but it's disgusting too.

Steve makes himself block it out to focus on what makes this worth it. The flush off color over his pale chest, his red cheeks and parted lips. The utter adoration in his blue-grey eyes as he watches Steve, drinks him in as he moves slowly. Bucky's lips are parted as he breathes faster, pacing himself with careful movements. 

Bucky grunts as he falls back down in Steve's lap, his eyes snapping closed at the sensation before he presses himself tight against Steve, giggling his arms around the blond's neck as he moves, slowly quickening his pace. He shivers again, Steve his it's pleasure. There are goosebumps all over Bucky's body, his muscles tensing and relaxing as he moves. 

He is gorgeous, and Steve does appreciate the completely blissed out and debauched look Bucky's sporting, but it still feels like they've been at this for a long time. He's starting to feel that creepy disgust coming in. He doesn't want to see Bucky's naked body physically turned on anymore, but he's not tasty to stop Bucky yet either. Not when he's so close to his goal. 

Bucky presses a closed lip kiss to Steve's cheek as he sits back, changing the angle of the plastic again. He drags a hand down Steve's chest from around his neck to wrap around his erection, stroking quickly. He's quit bouncing on Steve's lap and focusing entirely on jerking himself off. It doesn't take long before he whines, whole body tensing as he curses and falls forward, resting his forehead against Steve's shoulder as he trembled through the aftershocks.

“I love you,” Bucky pants wetly into Steve's shoulder.

Steve pulls the plastic free from Bucky and drops it on the floor before he wraps his arms around Bucky entirely, pulling his sated body in as he relaxes. He regrets not having a towel in his lap, can feel a small wet spot on his thigh where Bucky's flush against him and something to wipe his hand off with. But next time, he knows to be better prepared. Bucky will have to get up soon, go take used condom off and rinse the lube out of his body, but Steve's content to just sit here for a minute, basking in Bucky's relaxed heat and soft chaste kisses on his shoulder.

“I love you, too,” Steve murmurs into Bucky's sweaty hair. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
